battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Acts of Cat-God (Insane)
Acts of Cat-God is a secret stage the player can try whenever they beat Explosion in the Sky. Battleground The battle starts with 2 Heavenly Hippoes. Shortly after, an Angelic Gory appears, with Gabriels spawned. When the Enemy Base is hit, Sunfish Jones and Divine Cyclone spawn. After that, Gabriels will spawn at a mild rate. Strategies Strategy 1: Since the previous stage only required 3-4 cats(including A Bahamut), the rest of the slots can be used for this stage. Just bring 3 meatshields (one preferrably ramen) and 2 freezers (momotaro and juliet are perfect, if you have gift of cats, you'll have to clear the peons first), and the rest for damage dealers (anyone with 250+range). My lineup was Crazed macho, Crazed wall, Ramen, A. Bahamut, Momotaro, Juliet the Maiko, Gamereon and Dark Catman (these 2 are very optional as I was just making sure. Paris/dragons will do), and Sanzo and Cameraman (do not use. Only for previous stage). Just stall the first peons with meatshields and start stacking juliet and momotaro (if you only have gift of cats, just stall them because GoC is single target. Spawn 1 or 2 until the peons are handled then start stacking). Upgrade wallet to level 3 or 5. When you have the money, continue the push towards the enemy base to let A-Cyclone come out. Let it advance at least 1/4 or 1/3 of the stage until S. Jones spawns. This way S. Jones would only hit your meatshields while the freezers are safe behind them. The long range attackers will kill the perma-freezed A-Cyclone. S. Jones is easy after that as the base has low HP. DO NOT USE knockback (like Stilts cat) for this strategy as they will expose your freezers to S. Jones attacks. A possible lineup under this strat: Row 1: Princess Kaguya (25), Holy Valkyrie Cat(30)("Spearfight" combo: Freeze effect up sm), Princess Juliet Cat (20), Cat Projector (13), Awaken Bahamut (30) Row 2: Manic Mohawk Cat (20), Manic Eraser Cat (20), Ramen Cat (46), Cybrog Cat (48), Sanzo Cat (31) Strategy 2 (ft. Talented Sanzo): Row 1: Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser Cat (TF not required), Ramen Cat (or any other meatshield), Sanzo Cat (Talent Target Angel required), Dragon Cat Row 2: Awakened Bahamut Cat, any other 4 decent Area attackers,especially those that are good against Angel enemies (I used Glorious Amaterasu, Dark Merchant Babil, Cyberpunk Cat, and Eva Unit 02 Code 777) Sanzo Cat has a talent to gain the ability to target Angels. This makes Acts of Cat-God a bit of a joke, as it enables your other cats to deal with A-Cyclone as they would with any other one of them. Bring a set of cats that can deal with the Gabriels that will rush out with the Cyclone when you hit the base, then the fight is pretty easy. Your Sanzo Cats should permanently slow the Cyclone, giving your offensive units plenty of time to deal with it. Once the Cyclone dies, send out an Awakened Bahamut Cat to deal with the Sunfish Jones. After the Sunfish is either dead or behind the enemy base, you should be able to destroy the base and victory is yours! Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1112-ex.html Category:Legend Story Levels Category:Continuation Stages